It is sometimes desired to monitor usage of a vehicle. For example, it may be desired to record details of business journeys made using a vehicle, such as for expenses or taxation purposes. Alternatively, where the vehicle is a company vehicle, for example, it may be necessary to record details of all journeys made using the vehicle.
Traditionally a paper record, sometimes referred to as a logbook, may be associated with a vehicle in which vehicle users write details of journeys made using the vehicle. More recently software applications for use on mobile devices such as mobile telephones and the like have been available as an electronic version of the paper logbook. However the user is still required to enter details of each journey which can be time consuming and may lead to incomplete records being maintained.
It is an object of embodiments of the invention to at least mitigate one or more of the problems of the prior art.